Question: What is the value of $x$ in the equation $9^4+9^4+9^4=3^x$?
Explanation: Rewrite the left-hand side of the equation as $3\cdot 9^4=3\cdot (3^2)^4=3\cdot 3^8=3^9$.  Solving $3^9=3^x$, we find $x=\boxed{9}$.